1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a system and method for determining a variability in a rank of a uniform resource locator (URL) in a result set of a search engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, the World Wide Web (“WWW”) is a distributed database including literally billions of pages accessible through the Internet. Searching and indexing these pages to produce useful results in response to user queries is constantly a challenge. A search engine is typically used to search the WWW.
A typical prior art search engine 20 is shown in FIG. 1. Pages from the Internet or other source 22 are accessed through the use of a crawler 24. Crawler 24 aggregates pages from source 22 to ensure that these pages are searchable. Many algorithms exist for crawlers and in most cases these crawlers follow links in known hypertext documents to obtain other documents. The pages retrieved by crawler 24 are stored in a database 36. Thereafter, these pages are indexed by an indexer 26. Indexer 26 builds a searchable index of the pages in a database 34. For example, each web page may be broken down into words and respective locations of each word on the page. The pages are then indexed by the words and their respective locations.
In use, a user 32 uses a processor 38 to send a search query to a dispatcher 30. Dispatcher 30 compiles a list of search nodes in cluster 28 to execute the query and forwards the query to those selected search nodes. The search nodes in search node cluster 28 search respective parts of the index 34 and return search results along with a document identifier to dispatcher 30. Dispatcher 30 merges the received results to produce a final result set displayed to user 32 sorted by ranking scores based on a ranking function. This disclosure describes an improvement over these prior art technologies.